Who We Are Meant To Love
by Mrs.Neville214
Summary: Ron and Hermione realize they don't love each but they are both in love with someone else. This is the story about Ron and Hermione finding those people.
1. Chapter 1: Going our Separate Ways

**Who We Are Meant To Love**

**Chapter One: The heart reveals**

Hermione pov

It's been nonstop this week at work, trying to finish this proposal before my big meeting with the Minister of Magic. I've been working so hard to create equal rights for werewolves and house elves. When I started this job a year ago, I promised myself to not let anything get in my way. This can get difficult seeing as Ron and I have been dating for two years now.

Which reminds me he is most likely upset with me for being late for the fifth time this week. This morning he owled me saying that he had something important he wanted to discuss with me. I hope he is not going to propose, I just have not had the heart to tell him I only love him as a friend and brother. I think the only reason we are together is because everyone says we should be. Everyone expected Harry and Ginny to be a couple, which they are, with the addition of my godchild James. So, I guess it was only right to pair the other two of the golden trio together.

Ron pov

"How am I going to tell her, Harry?" I asked franticly.

" Ron, I think it's best just to tell her the truth," Harry told me.

"I can't just tell her, Hey Hermione I don't love you anymore" I exclaimed.

Hermione is going to kill me, How can I be in love with someone else. Hermione is beautiful and bloody smart, but I cannot help but dream about Luna's long blonde hair.

" Ron, listen mate I love you both and I know she will understand, but I have to get back to my wife and newborn son." Harry says before getting up and leaving.

Okay Ron you can do this, just tell Hermione the truth. If she hex's you, you deserve it and if she starts crying tell her Fred's madly in love with her and you know they would be happy together. Although, he swore you to secrecy your sure he'll thank you at their wedding. Laughing, I remember when I first found out he loved her.

_Hermione and I had just gotten into the biggest fight in our whole relationship over a pair of dirty socks laying on the floor. I had said some pretty nasty things to her and made her cry. She told me she couldn't stand to look at me anymore and that she was going to stay at the Burrow. When she had gotten there my mum and dad had decided to go on a much need vacation after raising seven children. She had been so upset that she ran straight into Fred and she told him all about our fight. After he had calmed her down and had fallen asleep on the twin's couch Fred came after me. His face was redder than his hair, as soon as he saw me he started yelling._

" _Ron, you arse, I should hex you, Do you know how good of a women you have? She's breathtaking, absolutely brilliant, and the best thing that ever happened to you." Fred yelled._

_Fred, I…_

"_No Ron, Do you know what I would do to have Hermione look me way for two seconds? I just love her so much, God, you don't deserve her" He yelled before leaving._

I had been angry at first that my brother was in love with my girlfriend but then realized he could give her the love she so deserved. The love I couldn't give because my heart already belonged to Luna. I got so caught up in my thought that I didn't even hear Hermione come in the front door.

" Ron, I'm home, sorry I'm late" I heard her yell.

"Hermione, I have something to talk to you about, promise you won't be mad" I say.

Hermione pov

I walking into Ron and I's flat to see him pacing around the living room deep in thought. This can't be good Ron thinking about something this hard. Please don't propose, please don't propose.

Regular pov

" Ron, I have something to say also, I love you but as a brother. Plus I've seen the way you look at Luna, you deserve to be happy."

Mione, I love as my sister and best friend. Your right about Luna, I love her and I know that you will find someone worthy of your brains and heart.

They just look at each other sharing a look of relief and understanding. They both know that this is for the best. They understand that everyone will need time to adjust to Ron and Hermione being with other people. Hermione breaks the silence,

"Ron, what's your mum going to say?" she ask with terror in her voice.

" Oh god, she's going to kill me, You know how much she wants you in the family Mione. " Ron says.

" We should pull her aside before Sunday's dinner and then tell the rest of the family during dinner." Hermione responds.

" Yeah, that's a brilliant idea Mione, you are so good at these things." Ron says relived.

"You should go and tell Luna that you love her and that I'm happy for you both."

" Thank you, for being so understanding, you're the best."Ron states.

Ron leaves and promises to come back tomorrow to sort out their flat after he's seen Luna. Hermione who had been standing the whole time sits down and starts to think about another red head that caught her eye years ago.


	2. Chapter 2: Thoughts

**Chapter 2**

Hermione pov

I love everything about him from his trademark Weasley red hair to his wonderful mind. Sure, he is physically attractive but it is his mind that first sparked my interest. All the pranks he and George invent require a vast amount of knowledge. Although they never finished Hogwarts, they have managed to become very successful. I love his quick-witted remarks when I slightly scold him. All those summers at the Burrow and years of playing quidditch have done him well. I love how his eyes are slightly lighter than George's dark blue. His smile is so bright and full of laughter. I would have never guessed in a million years that I would fall for one of the biggest pranksters in the world. I just wish he could see me as more than Ron's friend or Ron's now ex girlfriend. Maybe I should just tell him, tell him I am madly in love with him.

Regular pov

While Hermione sits inside the flat, Ron confesses his love for Luna. Which she after getting Hermione's approval, tells Ron she would be happy to date him. Ron, telling Luna about how Fred is in love with Hermione, decides to tell Fred the news.

Fred pov

Fred, Fred, Fred, you home? Ron shouts.

Oh great what does he want. Does he not have enough having the most wonderful women as his own?

"Yeah, I'm in the kitchen."

"Fred, I want you to know that Hermione and I have broken up."

"What did you do to her, if you hurt her in anyway your dead."

"Fred, chill we just decided we did not love each other as anything more than friends"

"Why, are you telling me this?"

"I know you love her Fred, you told me," he stated.

"So, I love her, that's not going to change anything."

"It will if you tell her."

"Why, so she can laugh? She is never going to want some old prankster/ drop-out."

"Fred, she does not think that about you just take a chance the next time you see her."

"Listen Fred, if you want to talk about it I'm staying at Luna's." he said before leaving.

Hermione, what a brilliant and gorgeous woman. As if she would ever like me, I mean I co-own a joke shop; I am not brilliant like she is. Maybe I should take a chance; I mean she makes emotions in me that no other woman ever has. I have never wanted to spend time with a woman over quidditch or playing a joke. I should talk to George about this; I mean he knows me better than anyone else does. As soon as he comes up from closing the shop, I will talk to him.

"George, Ron just told me he and Hermione just broke up."

"That's great Gred, now you can get your girl."

"You knew?"

"Brother of mine, you talk in your sleep, Hermione this and Hermione that." He jokes.

"What should I do, George?"

"Well, how do you feel about her?"

"I love her."

"Do you see a future with her?"

"I want to marry her, see her round with my children, hold her hand, and care for her for the rest of my life."

"Then, tell her. I'm sure she feels the same or will feel the same once you give her that Weasley charm."

"Should, I go over to her flat and tell her right now?"

"Maybe, you should talk to her tomorrow after dinner, I'm sure she will show up."

"Oh God, wait till mum hears they broke up"

"Yeah, but think about how happy she will be once Hermione and you are together. Mum will start planning the wedding and knitting baby booties."

"This is why you're my best mate."

"No, it's because I'm the handsomer twin and you just cannot resist me." He says while wagging his eyebrows at me.

Tomorrow is going to be a big day; I am going to tell her I love her. I hope she does not think I am joking; I have never been more serious in my life. I want her for life, for the good, bad, and everything in between. I know I will bring her out to our old tree house, which I will decorate, and tell her how I feel. Is it crazy to want to marry a woman you have never gone on a date with? People will think I am bloody mad but I do not care. I love her more than all the jokes in the world.

Mrs. Weasley (Molly) pov

I do not know maybe it is because I am a mother of seven that I feel like something has changed. People say when a witch is pregnant she can feel her child's emotions from within. I do not think it stops once the child is born. Call it mothers intuition but I feel that this Sunday dinner will be one of great changes. I love Hermione and Harry as if they were my own children and I want them both happy. Harry has married my Ginny and given me my second grandchild. I want Hermione to be part of our family but I do not think she is right for Ron. They are to different and I think they are only together because they think that is what is suppose to happen. What they do not know is that love always has its way of revealing itself.

I think my Fred is in love with Hermione, I see the way he looks at her and smiles at the mention of her name. They are so clueless that they like each other. I first started to notice how they are together when I heard noise in the living room well past midnight. I went to the door that separates the kitchen from the living room and peaked in unnoticed of course, I will never admit this but where do you think Fred and George get it from. I overheard Hermione and Fred having a conversation, so at ease with each other almost as if they belonged together. So, I plan on getting them together because I just want all my kids biological or adopted to share the true love that Arthur and I share.


End file.
